What is Love
by NewSlove
Summary: Clint thought he knew the answer but a meeting with a girl changes everything he knows. From the day he meets her, to the day he fell in love, to the day she leaves... Clint will be in for a journey... all while dealing with everyone else's drama.
1. Starter

What is love? Is it physical, like someone hugs you or kiss you; or is it emotional, like you see someone and you can't breathe anymore, knowing you would die if the other person is gone, never to be seen until the day you leave this planet. Maybe it's all of the above. Maybe it's not… or maybe it's someone controlling the way you feel… regardless of what it is, there is one thing I know for sure and that is no one knows what love truly is until they experience it themselves. Even then everyone's definition is different. What I can tell you is only something I know and no one else.

The girl who took away my breath…

The one who can make me forget my training…

The one who can make me miss my shots…

Is one in a million, billion, infinity, and I will never forget her

My first and true love.

Yes, I know people thought me and Natasha were lovers. I have heard what people have been saying behind my back… the rumors going on around SHIELD.

Clint and Natasha.

Hawkeye and Black Widow.

The Golden Pair of SHIELD.

Really, all of that is not and never will be true. We've known each other for years… we're more like brothers and sisters. Also, she has told me in confidentiality (I'm sure the rest of the Avengers know by now) that she was seeing someone, but Nick Fury doesn't know about… and plans to keep it that way.

Maybe if people take a closer look, they would know that my heart and soul was already taken by a beauty that is out of this world. Again, what is love? People can define it however they like, but for me, love is her; love is being with her and never wanting to part; love is knowing that you will make stupid mistakes because she makes you forget who you are forget where you are…but you will still do your best to protect her in the end; and love is knowing that I can give her a piece of my soul and wait for the ends of the earth…

From the first time I met her…. to the last time I see her. The way she can handle the swords, making everyone around her second guess themselves. If I knew it would be years until I see her, I would have held on to her tightly and never let her go.

I know in my heart what it is…. and I also know that whatever happens, and where ever she is, I will be waiting for her. I may not be to see her in person like Tony and Pepper, or Natasha and Jason, or Thor and Jane…. or able to track her movements and making sure she is okay like Bruce checking on Betty from time to time… or having a picture like Steve who has a picture of Peggy that he carries around with him everywhere and getting a second chance at what was lost… but what I do have is the fiery pedant which she once wore on her neck and now on mine. It is a promise that one day she will be back in my arms. A promise that I will be here waiting for her… and a promise that when that day comes, we'll never part…

To me, this is love. My love.

* * *

I do not own Avengers

I own any original characters you see here...

If I don't get anyone's personality right...then oh well. My bad. I read manga... comics... I guess once in awhile. If anything, this will follow what I see in the movies. And this is fanfiction too so all characters can and might be extremely OOC (though i will try not to let that happen too much)...

Edit 7/9: I edited part a tiny bit and I should've made it clear. This is in no way a crossover of whatsoever and no more crazy bat shit insane powers. I was borrowing ideas from a lot of things but that didn't work in the end... and so I changed it. Sorry if I caused any confusion! And I wanted to edit this before putting up the third chapter.

Lol is this interesting enough to continue (could be a one-shot too)? Or what do you think of this? Let me know in the review...


	2. Stop Meddling!

A/N is at the end... which will explain some things...

* * *

"You know what you need in your life Barton? A girl," Tony stated, as if it's the easiest thing in the world to say. It was another typical day for the Avengers and most was at the Tower just relaxing after another hard battle. It was just me, Tony, and Steve at the Tower while everyone else went back to the helicarrier, "I mean just look at everyone; we all have someone. Even the guy who was frozen for years has someone."

"I don't need one; besides, I don't have time for something like a girl." I wasn't pessimistic. On the contrary, I was being realistic. "Even if there was time, I highly doubt there's someone I can connect with and I have been on many dates."

"I can easily hook you up with someone from the office or even someone like Pepper. You guys could be the next us."

"Okay, one, no and two, I know you guys love each other, but you guys rip each other apart! I don't even know how you guys can stand it and still stay strong." They're seriously a bipolar couple. "Seriously, it's not like I don't know how to find one… I just haven't found the right one."

"Psh. Just have fun. Even a one night stand is good enough!"

"No! I'm not that kind of guy!"

"All right, all right. I'm just saying. You know where to find me if you want some. By the way, where's Steve?" How in the world did Tony not see where Steve is? It was quite obvious if he just look over by the couch.

"Over by the couch sleeping. He's been there the entire time, before we came back," I said rolling my eyes. Steve had a very long week compared to everyone. Him and Agent Maria Hill have been out on a mission and didn't come back til now. There was also a rumor that before the mission, him and Hill are together but only us Avengers knows the truth. "Don't go waking him up!" I yelled at him when I noticed he was walking over to him.

"No worries, nothing will happen."

"You know I can hear you right…" Steve sat up, somewhat groggily.

"And how long where you up Mr. Sunshine?" Tony had a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Awhile, when you started harassing Clint to get a girl."

"Ha! I'm just saying he needs someone in his life. Just look at the perfect couple, aka me and Pepper."

"You guys are anything but perfect you know," Steve said with doubt in his eyes.

"See, someone who also agrees with me. Look, I don't want you all over my person space. No hook ups or anything. I know what love is and I know what I want and what there is to expect so back off!" I was starting to get irritated by Tony. He figured that since everyone has someone, I must be lacking in everything so he's been making it a mission to harass me at every moment he can, which fortunately isn't often.

"All right Tony, you heard the man. Just lay off of Clint; he knows what he's doing." Ah good old reliable Steve.

"Easy for you to say, you have Agent Hill," Tony stated with more amusement in his eyes.

"Yes and we're not going to make this public, especially to Fury." Steve liked his privacy and didn't want anyone to know he was going out with Hill, which I'll respect. As Tony and Steve continued to argue, I decided to step outside. After this conversation, I needed a break- a break from everything. Thinking to what Tony was saying, I stand by what I said to him. I know what love is. If anyone wanted to know what love is, go look in the dictionary. I know it's not what people were expecting but the definition is clear. Still, I won't lie; I do wish that I do have someone that I can connect with.

"Hey Clint! We're going out for a bit of drink! You coming?" Tony yelled.

"Yea! Give me a minute!" I yelled back and with that, I took one last look at the entire city and went to join Tony and Steve. At this point, I'm just hoping that Tony would listen and not play cupid. I know myself best and I don't need any help. If anything, I rather face Loki again than think about love!

* * *

.

I do not own Avengers

I own any original characters you see here...

If I don't get anyone's personality right...then oh well. My bad. I read manga... comics... I guess once in awhile. If anything, this will follow what I see in the movies. And this is fanfiction too so all characters can and might be extremely OOC (though i will try not to let that happen too much)...

Any grammar errors are mine. Do let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things.

.

Yep, I decided to delete everything except for the first chapter. I wasn't happy with where the story was headed and felt that it was getting away from what I wanted... So I decided to delete all but the first chapter and re-write it. At least I feel that it's better than what I originally had.

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. It is good for motivation


	3. Oh No He Didn't!

Hm... all I can say is... Meow!

* * *

"Please tell me that didn't really happen Steve…" I asked, almost pleading with my eyes, but not really.

"That really did happen," Steve said with humor. It was three in the morning by the time Tony, Steve, and I got back from drinking. We went from bar to bar until we settled at one that was somewhat hidden in a nook. Outside, the building looks ordinary like any other bar, but once you enter, there was this sense of calm that washes over you, as if you have nothing to worry about. The atmosphere inside it wasn't loud, but it wasn't quiet either. Everywhere we looked, we noticed it was filled with young to old, odd looking people, etc; it was then I figured that this bar welcomed everyone and treats everyone with respect. Tony being Tony decided to go up the bartender and flirt with her. However, we should have stopped him because he had way too many to drink and was clearly drunk, unlike Steve who couldn't get drunk, and me, who only drank three beers. Hey, I like to remember how my night ends unlike some people. Well, from the way the bartender acted appears as if she gets many unwanted people who try to flirt with her. Steve, sensing that something was about to happen to Tony decided to intervene, but before he could, Tony said to the bartender, "So, are you single my cute little beauty? Cause my friend over there is single and would love to have your number."

I decided to intervene before Steve could and apologized profoundly… over and over. I knew we should've paid attention to how many drinks he had. The bartender accepted my apology but told me next we should keep a better eye on him and decided to give me her number. Her reasoning for giving me the number was that because the idiotic Stark is our friend, we should've known he was drunk, to pay for the damages outside the bar, and to get to know me better, but mainly it was to pay for the damages. When Steve asked her what damages, she said to wait and see. Not wanting to take any chances, we grabbed Tony and left. However, when we got outside, punched a hole in the wall and went streaking. Let me tell you now that it was a good thing it was two in the morning and there was hardly anyone out. It took us awhile but we managed to get Tony back and make our way back to the Tower, which brings us back to our current situation.

"I sometimes wish I knew what goes on in his head," I said with disbelief, "but at the same time, not really. He's lucky there were no cops out there… or worse."

"Well, he's passed out on the couch at the moment so there's nothing we can do now. He's also lucky that it was just us two with him and not the others. Just think what Natasha would've done to him… or Pepper for that matter." At the thought of Pepper, we both shudder. Whoever says women are weak are wrong. They can kick your ass like any other regular Joe.

"There is still that damage that we need to pay. Makes me wonder how the bartender knew what would happen. You get her name?" When trying to get Tony to leave, I had forgotten to ask for her name.

"Yea, her name is Misa. She's seriously not bad looking either. Still, that pub we found is pretty slick. Made me feel at home too; we should bring the others the next time we go."

"And make sure Tony doesn't try anything stupid again." I admit, the bartender is cute, but I didn't have time to think about it thanks to Tony.

"Don't forget Misa did give you her number, even if the cause of it was to pay for the damages. You should get to know her and ask her out!" Right there I can sense that Steve was trying to set me up with her. However, if I wanted to try anything, I would want to do it my way.

"I'm not going to. The look she was giving was one that said 'Thanks for making chaos, now I'm going to either call the cops or kill you right here'. I value my life thank you very much."

"All right, all right, it was just a thought… but it really wouldn't hurt to get to know the girl and maybe make a new friend. With all the work going on, we could all use a friend outside of our circle." And what Steve said was true. The only people we ever see are our team members. They are like family and of course I love them and would protect them, but it's like Steve said. We could use a friend on the outside. With that in mind, I couldn't help but agree to what Steve said and told myself I would call Misa as soon as I can. Looking over at the couch, Tony was still dead asleep and butt naked. I then had this evil look on my eye and said to Steve, "Since Tony is dead asleep, I propose we take pictures of him… as blackmail. With all the things he has on us, we really need something we can use as leverage over him."

Steve agreed and took out his phone and we started to take pictures. I would not say it was a horrible night, but it could have been better… and I'll admit that meeting Misa was interesting, even if it was under odd circumstances. Yet… I do certainly hope no one else plays cupid.

* * *

.

I do not own Avengers

I own any original characters you see here...

Any grammar errors are mine. Do let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things.

.

Hm...well...it is short but I feel like I should post something. Sorry for not updating this in awhile. I was more focused on my other fics than this and the fic somehow became last priority. My bad! Like I said. It's definitely short, but it is something and I hope it satisfy you guys. Next chapter will be longer tho! Also, if you remember in the first chapter, I said my OC can use swords. Well, I won't be focusing too much on her powers cause it's not what I wanted to do. If I do mention her powers, it won't be much cause I want to focus on her personality and the relationship she has with everyone, especially Clint. This won't be a battle story since I feel I would not be able to write it out properly and because originally it wasn't going to be one.

By the way... for any manga/anime lover, I recently wrote a one shot for Kuroko no Basket. I would appreciate it if you guys checked it out. Even if you don't know KnB, I still say check it out cause you don't need to know what's going on to understand my one shot.

.

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. It is good for motivation!


End file.
